1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a smoke detector for a fire monitoring unit, more particularly to a smoke detector which is adapted to be coupled to a fire monitoring unit and which has a power supply unit for providing electric power when electric power from the fire monitoring unit is cut-off.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since fire will result in severe danger and loss, it is required to install fire protection devices, such as smoke detectors, in buildings. Conventional smoke detectors are arranged in appropriate positions of a building, and are coupled to a centralized fire monitoring unit installed in the building, which provides electric power to the smoke detectors. In the event of a fire, when any one of the conventional smoke detectors is activated to generate an alarm signal, the position of the activated smoke detector can be obtained by the fire monitoring unit for fire fighting purposes. Moreover, the fire monitoring unit controls the other smoke detectors adjacent to the activated smoke detector to generate alarm signals for alerting people in the building.
However, when the fire monitoring unit experiences power outage or is out of order such that the fire monitoring unit in unable to provide electric power to the conventional smoke detectors coupled thereto, the conventional smoke detectors thus cannot work, thereby resulting in increased danger.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a smoke detector which is adapted to be coupled to a fire monitoring unit and which has a power supply unit for providing electric power when electric power from the fire monitoring unit is cut-off.
According to the present invention, a smoke detector is adapted to be coupled to a fire monitoring unit. The smoke detector includes a power consuming unit and a power supply unit.
The power consuming unit is adapted to be coupled electrically to the fire monitoring unit so as to draw electric power therefrom.
The power supply unit is coupled electrically to the power consuming unit. The power supply unit is operable so as to supply electric power to the power consuming unit when the electric power from the fire monitoring unit is cut-off.